Return To The 'Other World'
by Coraline Story Writer
Summary: The day Coraline Jones and Wybourne Lovat succeded in closing the door to the 'Other World' together, both now know that they are safe. Or are they? What will they do when they begin to see that things just don't seem to be as normal as they should be?
1. It Might Be Fun

**Return To The 'Other World'**

**Chapter 1**

**"It Might Be Fun"**

**[[OC- This story was created by two Coraline Roleplayers. Me, as a Coraline Jones, and a good friend of mine, as a Wybourne Lovat. We do not own CORALINE. CORALINE is owned by Neil Gaiman, LAIKA, Henry Selick, and all other respected owners.]]**

There wasn't a single day that this neighbor kid found himself riding along by the Pink Palace. Now that he and Coraline had set things straight with his grandmother about what all had happened, the old lady finally began letting him visit his little blue haired friend. His motor bike also took him by the well, frequently. Perhaps his curiosity was more than enough to lead him there, wondering what all really happened behind that little door Coraline had once shown him when explaining about this 'Other World.' Of course, at that time, Wybie didn't believe her. It wasn't until after his grandmother had shown him a picture of her and her twin sister that had gone missing, did Wybie finally believe Coraline. Stalking her to the well, it was only further proven that he had been wrong to call her crazy after she was so randomly attacked by some kind of metal hand.

Now, Wybie sat on his little bike, the mask he usually wore sat on his head but was pulled back to reveal his face. He looked up, silently, at the door to the Pink Palace, the door that would lead him into Coraline's apartment. He knew they weren't the greatest of friends, but perhaps with their history, she'd be willing to come and give him some company. However much he wanted to walk up those steps and ask though, he couldn't bring himself to get off the bike. Instead, he looked around searching for some kind of excuse to give her, so it didn't look like he needed the company.

Coraline sat on the left side of her bed; the side that faced the window which shows the outside world. Looking out of the window, her brown hues gleamed in the sunlight. Yes, sunlight. Surprisingly, today, the area around the Pink Palace was engulfed in the light of the sun, which was usually hidden behind ominous, hovering clouds. Taking a deep breath, and releasing her breath a few seconds later into a small smile, Coraline began to think of what she had gone though. The new move. The, 'Other World.' All of the seemingly crazy, unbelieveable things that she had witnessed and exprerienced. Now knowing, that in the end, Coraline wouldn't have been able to defeat the Other Mother without the help of a good friend. Wybourne Lovat. Sure, he could be annoying at times, and could be a bit cocky, but he wasn't as bad as she had thought he was when he and Coraline had first met.

Now that things were cleared up with Wybie's grandmother, Coraline was just relieved to know that all of the amazing, crazy nightmare, was now over. Well, today was a new day, and Coraline wasn't going to waste the hours remembering past events, and pondering future events. She wanted to go outside, and go explore, like she usually does. It's just the way she is. She couldn't help it, and she didn't deny it. Coraline loved it. Standing, she walked to her nightstand, and grabbed her orange and green gloves. She grabbed and put on her yellow raincoat, and exited her room. Heading for the front door of the house, she called out to her mother and father, who today were working on their individual computers on next year's gardening catilogs. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a while! I'll be back soon! I won't be late, promise!"

Waiting for a response from her parents at the main door, Coraline heard nothing. Her parents were VERY busy with their new yearly Gardening Catologs. Or so they say. Shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes, she opened the door, and walked out to the front porch. She raised her arms, and stretched, taking in the warm afternoon air surrounding her. Coraline smiled as she lowered her arms back to her sides. Looking ahead of her, she had suddenly seen Wybie coincidentally there in front of the Pink Palace. Raising her left eyebrow, she called out in surprise, chuckling a bit as she did.

"Hehe, Wybie? What are YOU doing out here? And in front of my house? What? Looking for me?" She responded, leaving a small, interested smile upon her face, and placing her hands onto to the sides of her body. Caught. Surprised when Coraline left her house, Wybie looked up to see her and then immediately looked around. "Huh? What?" He glanced up at the house and then stuttered when beginning the next sentence, though he case was lost."I wasn't looking for _you._"

Wybie smiled when he'd seen the very familiar cat sit itself on the porch of the Pink Palace, giving him plenty of an excuse to be there. "I was looking for the cat. Thought I'd run by here and see if he'd come by." From his sudden, stuttered reply, Coraline's smile slowly faded from her face; the creases of her smile forming back to nothing but a straight mouth and a blank stare. "Of course you weren't Wybie." She replied back with a somewhat annoyed tone. Strange enough, the cat seemed to hang around the Pink Palace more than where Wybie lived. He still came by for food and attention, but for the most part, Wybie was convinced this cat was still wild. Even if he did sleep inside now, and wander around the same people as some tame house pet may have.

Coraline wondered. Why else would Wybie be here? Was there some specific reason? Well, what do you know? It turns out there was after all. Coraline intently listened to what Wybie had explained was the reason she had seen him intently sitting upon his bike. Because of the cat. Ohh, that darn cat. So helpful, and somewhat magical. Coraline still didn't believe that she had talked to the cat in the 'Other World' when she had thought about it. Looks like this cat was causing interest between the two kids.

The young boy got off his bike, the mask in his hands now as he fiddled around with it, giving his hands something to do when he walked his way over to Coraline and the Cat. Coraline had watched as Wybie had descended off of his bike, and walked up to her. One hand released the mask and reached up behind his neck to scratch the back of his head, as he looked away. "But since you're out here, want to come beetle hunting with me?" A very happy smile came across his face, instantly filled with the hope that she'd accept the offer, though in the back of his mind he'd figured she'd decline. It was a boy's activity after all- why would a girl want to go looking for beetles? Much less, he hadn't really been very specific with what _kind_ of beetles they'd be searching. Perhaps he was afraid to go too far with the offer. He didn't give her time to answer, because he continued right away. "You don't have to."

Wybie shrugged, looking back at her and then at the cat. "I can go by myself, or maybe the cat might come along." Looking upon him, Wybie was still the stuttery, different one. Coraline didn't mind that. That's just what made him interesting. Upon hearing his offer of, 'Beetle Hunting,' a confused, kind of grossed out expression appeared on her face. She looked over to her right, and upwards in thought, looking up to the cat above. Should she? Well . . Coraline really never had much time to bond with Wybie before or even during the 'Other World' visitations. She supposed this would be a good time for them to even start learning more about each other. Besides, the last time when Coraline had seen Wybie hunt for these wierd, slimy slugs, it actually looked kind of fun. Lowering her head downwards to the ground, she sighed softly. Coraline raised her head back upwards, looking at Wybie directly with a small, confident smile. "Wybie, sure. I'll go beetle hunting with you. Why not? The cat can come along too. It might be fun."

Surprise took over Wybie's expression before going back to that exceedingly happy smile when Coraline accepted. He began talking back, immediately. "Great!" As soon as he'd said that word, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a large metal tong, handing it over to Coraline, because he knew she would most likely not want to pick up a bug with her hands. He, of course also had a camera with him, for picture taking once they'd found a good one. "We're going tree beetle hunting." The smile remained, as he spoke, giving Coraline the tongs. "Those big green and brown ones, ya' know?"

"U-Uhhh . ." Coraline looked out to the long metal tongs Wybie held out in front of her. She somewhat hesitantly raised her right hand from the right side of her body, and reached outward to the tongs ahead. As she had taken a soft grasp upon the tongs, she spoke out. "Tree beetles huh?" Coraline tightened her grasp on the tongs she now held to get a firm grip on them. Once tight enough, she had pulled her arm back to her being, raising the tongs up to her face to examine them.

Wybie tried his best to give an estimate size of the beetles with his hands, and hold the camera at the same time, but over exaggerated in the end. He gave up, figuring she'd get to see one anyway. Thankfully, the day was very clear, no mist in sight, so Wybie didn't plan on using the scope on his mask. He removed that from the mask and placed it in a pocket, before adjusting the mask to remain sitting on the top of his head. He planned on using it later. When Coraline had began hearing Wybie speak about the kind of beetle they would both be searching for, she studied the tongs, turning them left and right to get a confirmed glimpse, she recongnized these tongs being the ones that Wybie originally used when he was hunting for slugs.

Smiling softly, Coraline opened and closed the tongs; just to be sure they worked properly. She lowered them back down to the right side of her being, now giving Wybie her full attention, who had began to finish up his description of size and looks. "Let's go, Jonesy." Wybie turned, partially towards his bike, and to the trees decorating Coraline's yard, stopping only to see the Cat and to gesture for the feline to follow. The cat jumped down from the house and made his way over to the two, eventually finding his way to jump up on Wybie's shoulder to look around.

Hearing Wybie's decalre of their disperse, Coraline immediately followed walking beside him with the tongs swinging up and down beside her. "Sounds great Wybie. Looks like you want to get started already!" She noticed when she had seen the camera in his hands, and the look of intent on his face. "Let's go!" She turned her eyes to the sudden view of the Cat, who had left the premisies of the house, ran ahead of Coraline, (almost making her trip over her own feet,) and climb upon Wybie's shoulder. Roughing her eyebrows, she glared slightly at the Cat with a small, cocky smile on her face. She turned her view of the Cat to Wybie beside her, and smiled, giggling to herself.

A gloved hand lightly brushed over the Cat's head, and in return the Cat purred happily. Wybie smiled, and then looked back over to Coraline, before moving along and going towards one of the more distant trees. Once they'd gotten there, he explained himself, knowing that he was clearly the expert on these things in comparison to Coraline. He highly doubted she'd even learned from that poison oak incident before. "Tree beetles don't like to be around in congested areas. I guess it's because they don't like people." He, on the other hand, always wore those gloves. It was as if he were dressed just for the outdoor adventures, and nothing else. Letting the cat ride on his shoulders, Wybie arrived at one of the larger trees, away from the house, and stopped there to pull the mask down over his face. Switching between lenses, he looked over the tree, and then pulled the mask back, only tilting his head to the side soon after.

Coraline watched intently as she observed Wybie use his knowledge and awareness of these beetles. Using his mind, and his helpful mask, he seemed very interested in this certain tree. She had almost thought if him as some kind of weird scientist, looking for a new discovery from this world. Coraline watched as he moved the lenses on his mask to examine the tree; the same lenses that almost scared the life out of her when they had first met. "Hm." He merely said, which was amazingly little for the mouthful he usually came up with.

As he observed the tree, Coraline took a good look at it as well, looking up and down the tree for a sign of a bug, or that kind of beetle she and Wybie were looking for. She wanted to see what Wybie was seeing, and she didn't want to be out of all the exploring. Wybie circled around the tree once and then frowned. Coraline looked down the tree, turning her attention towards Wybie, whom she had heard him make a small sound of somewhat annoyance. "What's wrong Wybie? Can't find any?" She watched as he circled around the tree about once, then walk towards her until he was almost at her side. She looked over to Wybie with a small frown on her face. Ohh well.

He stepped back a few times, enough to be considered next to Coraline, and then pointed way up on the tree, far beyond their reach. "There, Jonesy. Look!" Coraline jumped a bit from his sudden pointing upwards into the tree, and claiming that he had seen a beetle; the one they were looking for. Wybie was whispering. For no reason, in fact. Or maybe it was to increase the drama for having found one so early in the game. He seemed to do that often. Looking up to see the beetle was well, a wide grin formed across Coraline's face. "Woooaaah!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise and astonishment. "Wybie! That's amazing!"

Wybie stood back, holding a very proud stance for himself, once Coraline had spotted the bug and finally sounded amazed for Wybie, finding what he was looking for. Unlike the last time, when she seemed more worried about getting her own attention than to bother paying attention to what Wybie was doing. In a way, they were the same. Coraline wanted someone to listen, and Wybie wanted someone to understand and appreciate his mindless little gifts. Seeing the smile on her face, once he looked over at her, Wybie's expression softened as he realized how much fun they could have if they actually did this kind of thing together more often. But that was just a small random thought, floating aimlessly in the back of his head, because as soon as he'd remembered, he looked back up to the tree to see that beetle again, and his smile grew back to that confident one he usually wore when trying to impress someone.

The boy walked back over to the tree, and to the side, so that he could see the bug from an angle, tilting his head back to the side as he looked. "It's not that big though, I bet we could find one bigger than that if we looked further away from the area." Witnessing Wybie walk to the tree and look at the beetle in his own way, Coraline tilted her head in a position similar to Wybie's, looking at the mysterious, new beetle in a different angle. He mouth hung open slightly, showing her amazement and wonder of the insect. "Woah . . ." The bugs definitive color was blurry and was unable to see from a distance so high. She was curious to know what the insects color was, where, and when they would find more of these beetles if they did, and just the thought of all this new exploring for the afternoon just astonished Coraline to no explanation.

He said this, casting a quick glance to Coraline, and then turning and pointing again towards another tree further away. "Come on, we've got to hurry. The big ones don't like to come out at night." He lowered his voice and looked around as if projection his suspension. "Because that's when their.. predators.. come out!" Realizing what Wybie had said, her head moved back into it's regular position. Her eyes blinked multiple times, and she gasped slightly. "Wait. What?! Bigger?! There's bigger beetles than this one?! Wow! Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go look Wybie! Hurry!"

Overjoyed with multiple emotions, Coraline instantly sprinted off of her feet, running ahead of Wybie and to further trees. She stopped at every tee, placing her hands on the moldy bark and raised herself up to the tips of her toes to look as high up into the tree as she could to spot an even bigger, better beetle than before. Wybie for once remained silent when Coraline proclaimed how amazed she was and then darted off. Wybie turned to watch her go, and then ran after her, camera in hand. Coraline did consider the danger in the back of her mind. Her and Wybie were getting a bit far from the Pink Palace, and it was getting dark, but Coraline assured herself that she and Wybie would be alright, and would be home safe and sound. As she continued looking up and around trees, she glanced over to the following boy, looking with her.

"Predators? These beetles have predators? What kind? Do you know?" They arrived at the next tree, and Wybie began answering her question, sounding very calm, as if these were very common questions to him. "Birds, owls, snakes. Larger animals that like to come down or crawl up to snap at anything that moves. Beetles are a good source of food for birds, you know." He looked down at the camera, and held it up to his eye, closing the other one. In the lens, Wybie could see the very curious blue haired girl, and once she wasn't looking, he snapped a picture, before quickly pulling the camera off towards the tree and then pulling it away from his face. "Darn." He said in sarcasm, adding in some mild sorrow for his apparent loss. "Missed it."

He looked up and over to Coraline, leaving his head somewhat tilted as he did so and gave a shrugging motion with his shoulders. "It looked like a big one, but it got away." She did not notice that Wybie was watching her with full attention, including the sudden flash of light she had seen from the corner of her eyes. After the sudden flash, she turned her head to the unsuspecting boy. Seeing his exuse for the picture, Coraline smiled softly and turned her attention away from him, and back to the trees, not knowing that the picture was taken of her. Wybie made his way to stand over by Coraline, and look at the tree she was currently at. "Found one yet?"

He answered his own question with a gasp as he looked up on the branch of that tree and spotted another beetle. "Whoa! The Titan of all Beetles!" Above them was the biggest beetle that was possibly the largest they had ever seen in their lives! Coraline had shown her surprise once again, her mouth forming into a smile of wonder, and laughter of happiness exiting her being. "Wow! That's the biggest beetle I've ever seen! It's amazing!" She turned to Wybie, happy as his surprised and interested expression was similar to her own. Once again, Wybie removed the camera from around his neck and handed it to Coraline, before running to stand beneath the branch with the beetle.

"Quick! Take a picture, will you?" Seeing Wybie suddenly turn to her and hand her the camera, asking for a photographic picture of him and the bug together, Coraline didn't decline. She took the camera into her hands, took a few steps backwards, and raised the camera. She closed one of her eyes, focusing the picture lens, getting him and the beetle together in the picture. The brunette made a face as Coraline took a picture, pretending that he was falling from the tree, since he knew the picture would not have included the ground, the lens being so small and all. Once focused, Coraline snapped the shot, getting a perfect picture.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, giggling, as she began walking back to Wybie side. Listening to Wybie speak of this beetle's potential and dangerous enemies and predators of the wild animal kingdom, Coraline had an even more reasonable reason to search for these beetles! The sun was just about to set over the mountains surrounding their home, and there was no time to waste! Besides, Coraline figured, if they didn't see one today, their entire adventure would be ruined! They needed to try as hard as the could to find another bigger better beetle before they were going to hide or before they were going to get eaten by the higher levels of the food chain.

Wybie ignored the bug once Coraline came over his way, his interests sliding now that they'd actually found the bug they were looking for. It was usually that way with everything he hunted. She had handed the camera back to the boy beside her. He took the camera back, looked over the tool, and then placed it in his jacket, as well as the tongs since Coraline didn't really use them, and it was getting dark so the chance for her to use them was slipping away. He didn't think she'd want to, anyway.

Coraline and Wybie suddenly heard a Cat call above them. Looking up, both kids saw the Cat above them on a branch a few feet above them. Wybie had tilted his head again, offering a smile, before looking up at the Cat that had meowed above them from the tree. The Cat was near the unsuspecting beetle, and was looking down upon them. "Hey there Cat." Coraline calmly said. Her smile faded from her expression as she had realized the time. She didn't know what time it was, but the sun had set, and now the property of the Pink Palace was covered in darkness. Turning to Wybie in a bit of worry, she spoke. "Wybie, it's getting late. I think we should start heading back to the Pink Palace."

His smile faded when Coraline grabbed his attention saying that they should have headed back. Seeing that it was getting really dark, he was surprised his grandmother had begun calling for him to get home. Wybie needed to head back to the Pink Palace, anyway, remembering that he'd left his bike there. Wybie nodded his head, and turned to start back, speaking as he did so. "Yeah, I don't want anyone yelling accusations at me for kidnapping you or anything." He said, jokingly. "But besides that, I had some real fun today, Jonesy. We should . . Uh . . Do something else . . If you want." He gave a shrug, not really bothering to look back at Coraline as he talked.

The Cat joined them only moments later, very satisfied with himself. Coraline agreed. "Yeah! This was really fun. Actually, more than what I had thought it was gonna be. Thanks." She and Wybie walked back to the Pink Palace together, walking side by side. They both were cautious. You never know what could be on the forest floor. And, if you happened to trip and fall, there could be some serious trouble involved. Including the fact that wild animals roamed during the night.

It would only be moments later that Wybie found himself back at the Pink Palace, or rather in the yard of the Pink Palace Apartments. Successfully, they both had made it back to the Pink Palace safe and sound. His bike lay on its side now, in the middle of the yard, which caused Wybie to frown temporarily, before shaking his head. The boy wandered over to the bike to straighten it up, and then finally looked over to Coraline. "I'll uh . . See you tomorrow?" Coraline stood next to Wybie, watching him pick up his bike and prepare to leave. She had to admit, she did have a lot of fun today.

So, she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Coraline smiled, leaned forward to him, and embraced Wybie, hugging him softly. Before he could get another sentence in, Wybie had been wrapped in a hug by Coraline, completely taking him off guard. After a few seemingly long moments, she had released him from her embrace, and turned to leave. She walked up the steps of her house, and turned to face the boy. "Hey Wybie? If tomorrow works out good, you wanna come over for dinner? I'll ask mom and dad. They won't mind! Ask your grandmother, yeah? It will be fun! Hehe, goodnight Wybie!" With that, Coraline turned away from Wybie, opened her door, and entered her house.

He was in shock the entire time that Coraline began walking up the steps to her apartment, and then turned to speak with him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as she spoke, not even to agree, but as she'd turned again to go in the house, Wybie finally whispered, "Yeah . . Okay." He didn't even notice how he was acting until after the door was shut, and it seemed Coraline hadn't heard him at all. That was when he snapped back to attention and shook his head. "What's gotten into you, Wybie?" He spoke in second person, before frowning and jumping onto his bike quickly. Pedaling fast enough, a motor kicked in and the bike jerked forward into a smoother ride. The Cat, however, was not on his shoulder this time, having been left behind at Coraline's again. Wybie didn't want to ask the Cat to come home with him, defeating the purpose of him calling the Cat a feral animal.

As soon as he'd gotten home, announced to his grandmother that he was home, he grabbed his food, and did his chores. Wybie went straight to bed, thinking about what they could do the next day, and how he could impress Coraline. What he didn't know was why he'd acted like such a dork when Coraline just hugged him. He was at least thankful that she hadn't seen his response. Perhaps the shock was all because he hadn't expected someone like Coraline to hug someone like himself? The question were quickly drowned out by sleep.

**[[OC- Whew! Wow! This story's turning out to be really good so far! I'm pretty proud of myself and Wybie! We both hope that you please Review! (But NO FLAMES Please!) Should we continue onto Chapter 2? This is our first story, but we can guarantee that the next day with Coraline and Wybie will be VERY interesting! ^-^]]**


	2. Ready Or Not, Here I Come!

**Return To The 'Other World'**

**Chapter 2**

**"Ready Or Not, Here I Come!"**

**[[OC- Thanks for the support and help you all have given us! Wybie and I greatly appreciate it! Here's Chapter 2! We hope you like it! We do not own CORALINE. CORALINE is owned by Neil Gaiman, LAIKA, Henry Selick, and all other respected owners.]]**

"Yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn!" The sound of Coraline's morning yawn echoed throughout the room of the blue haired child. Coraline covered her mouth with her right hand during the yawn. Raising her hand up to her eyes, she rubbed them to remove morning grit. Once done, Coraline stood from her bed, stretching out her arms and legs in a refeshing body wake-up call. Releasing the stretch and relaxing her body, she had a single smile upon her face. Coraline walked up the her bedroom window, and looked out to the world outside. Today was another beautiful day as well. A small amount of fog, but it was nice. Coraline didn't mind at all.

Turning away from the window, Coraline walked out of her room, and to the washroom, cleaning and preparing herself for another day ahead with Wybie Lovat. Coraline had taken a shower. As she got out of the shower, dried herself off, and put on her new clean clothes, she thought to herself. _'What was up with me yesterday? Why did I hug Wybie? What in my right mind made me do that? Humph . . I guess I was happy.' _She began brushing her teeth, looking at herself through a mirror. _'I mean, why? I bet I made a complete fool of myself for doing that. I didn't want to get him by surprise! I should make it up to him . . Ohh right! The dinner! I'll make it up there. I'll make sure he has a good time!' _Finishing her cleaning, and brushing her hair, she walked out of the washroom, and to the living room, where her REAL mother and father were waiting for her with breakfast.

Wybie was up and out of bed by morning. Grabbing his clothes, his familiar jacket and throwing that on over his shirt and blue jeans, and finally, struggling to pull on his boots, he mostly hopped out of the door until they were on, so that he could run. Wybie ran around to the back of the house. His grandmother was almost always back there in the morning, tending to her little flower beds, and Wybie had to tell her about the day's plans so she didn't get worried and start looking for him when it got dark. Wybie stumbled down the pathway until he'd spotted the elder woman, and simply walked the rest of the way. "Hey, Grandma." He greeted, and then looked around, rubbing his right arm with his left hand. The grandmother looked up and smiled, giving her greeting in return and asked what he was doing up so early - even though he was always up this early. He answered same as always.

"I'm going to explore again, find some new things, beat my old records." He paused just long enough to slip out his camera to show her. "And grab some new shots for the day." The grandmother mumbled happily, going back to her little sprout and flowers, saying something like 'okay' and 'have fun.' Wybie then began backing up, making his way back around the house slowly. He stopped just as he was far enough to make a run for it. "Oh and . . Bytheway, I'm havingdinneratCoraline'stonight." He said this really fast, blurring most of the words, and then quickly darted off before the grandmother could say anything against his choice. By the time he'd run back into the house, the grandmother looked up to find he wasn't there, a very odd look on her face.

"Good morning mom, dad." Coraline calmly said as she entered the kitchen. Her parents responded with a 'Hello,' greeting her. Coraline sat down, and began to eat with her family, eating pancakes and flapjacks of sorts. As they ate, Coraline explained how she was going to spend most of the day with Wybie, and how she had invited him to have dinner with them tonight. After asking permission, both parents agreed with a smile upon their faces. Coraline was delighted, and thanked her parents. Hurrying her breakfast, she finished swiftly. Once she was done, Coraline immediately took hold of her raincoat, putting it on, and running out of the door to the Pink Palace as she did.

Once Coraline was out of the house, she sprinted towards Wybie's house, impatient to find Wybie to get this day started. Once she had gotten to his house, (Which was not far from her own,) she ran up the stairway to the door. Suddenly, Coraline had slipped on the final step of the stairs from the mist that had condensated onto the stair steps, and tripped over herself. When falling, she had fell forward and hit her head up against the door, accidentally signaling for someone to come. She sat upon the ground after she fell, rubbing her head and moaning in pain. "Stupid . . . Stupid . . Owwww . . ." Coraline raised her head to the door when she had heard it open.

It was only seconds later once Wybie had made it upstairs to his room, when he heard a very loud thud on the door. He stepped over to the window, only too late reminded that he couldn't see the front door from there, and then ran back down the stairs to open the front door. Once he'd done so, he stood confused as to why Coraline was there. Was she really being serious? She actually meant she was excited about all this hunting stuff? Wybie had originally thought in the back of his head that perhaps she was just acting excited for Wybie's sake, to be nice, or to keep from boring him. Seeing her there, he finally smiled and walked out onto the porch with Coraline. "Hi!" He said, giving an awkward wave. "I . . didn't think you'd come over this early." Wybie admitted, going back to the nervous habit of rubbing an arm with the other hand and shrugging.

"Huh . . ?" Coraline shook her head left to right multiple times, attempting to drain away the drowsiness of the sudden unwanted hit to the head. Stopping her continuous head shaking, and closing her eyes, she smiled softly out of embarassment. Her cheeks flushing a light pink. "Eheheheheh . ." Rubbing the area on her head that she had coincidentally hit, she stood up to her feet, almost acting like she had pretended that Wybie had not seen her on the floor of her porch, just now rubbing her head, and what had Coraline's event of her accidental fall couldn't possibly be thought of as the knock was made by her by that. Coraline moved her arms over her body, brushing herself off of dirt and other things. Finally feeling clean enough, she looked upon Wybie with a smile upon her face. She was happy that he seemed happy today.

"Hi Wybie! Good morning! Heh, you didn't expect me to bere this early? Whatd'ya think? After yesterday, your not gonna stop me from my exploring over a few beetles! Besides, I wanna spend a little time with you. It's fun! Are you ready?" Tilting her head softly off to the left side of her body, almost mocking Wybie's tilt, Coraline waited for a reply from the boy. However, before he could say anything, she had spoken out again. "What are we gonna do today? Ohh! Sorry, heheh. I'm just so excited!"

Wybie couldn't get a word out between Coraline's random burst of excitement, so he gave up until he was sure she had finished speaking. It was nice to see her this happy, but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the rather . . Angrier Coraline whom he'd met with before. Maybe she was just someone you had to warm up to, or get used to over a period of time. Or maybe something happened in that 'Other World' that she kept talking about before. Wybie was tempted to ask, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't like the way she was acting now, too.

Wybie then smiled as she finished, admitting to her excitement. "Yeah!" He agreed and then rushed forward, grabbing Coraline's hand in the process. "Wha-?!" Coraline's eyes widened as she had looked down to see Wybie's hand suddenly reach out to her, which took a hold of her own hand. Before Coraline could react or say anything of the sort, she had found herself running behind Wybie, who had suddenly began sprinting out ahead towards the forest. She helplessly followed, still stunned about this sudden act.

Ignoring his bike and mask, Wybie pulled Coraline along behind him as he pulled her up the hill from his house with him. He'd stop and let go of Coraline's hand as soon as they'd reached the top. Once she and Wybie had reached the top of the forests entry, on the top of a tall, steep hill, Coraline breathed heavily, chuckling as she did. She talked to Wybie, apologizing. "H-Heheheheh, I'm sorry Wybie. It's just, I don't know why I'm acting this way today. I guess I'm just excited. Y'know? About yesterday and all." Coraline hesitantly said.

She raised her left hand and placed it on the back of her head, rubbing it softly of her sudden bursts of hapiness and the sound of her loud, almost exaggerated voice. The young boy turned with another smile to face Coraline, talking before she had the chance to so that he could actually get a word or two in as he always liked to do. "It's going to be foggy today, are you sure you want to go hunting?" He looked around, gesturing, then continued. "I mean, I'm going hunting either way, but I didn't know if you'd want to with the fog rising so much already."

Unfortunately, Wybie did not reply to what she had said, and he did not leave any comment. She didn't mind. She was sure he was pretty excited himself. But upon hearing Wybie ask if she was up to this day of hunting angered her a bit. Did he think that she wasn't up for it? She couldn't handle it? Who did he think he was? Coraline's eyebrows flustered, showing anger. "What? If COURSE I'm ready Wybie!" Wybie backed away and peeked a glance around the corner of his house where his grandmother was still happily playing in her tiny field, and he then quickly diverted Coraline's attention to her home. The Pink Palace. "Let's . . Head up that way, and then decide what we'll be finding today." He said this, moving to push Coraline ahead of him.

Coraline had noticed that Wybie seemed nervous, almost cautious, maybe even confused. From the hill, they both could see the Pink Palace apartments. But before Coraline was able to look down upon the land, she had felt herself being pushed by Wybie away from the view of the homes. "W-Wait! Wybie!" When he had stopped pushing upon her back, Coraline turned to Wybie in confusion and interest. "Wybie? That's your problem? Are you alright?"

Wybie somewhat straightened up, after having stopped pushing Coraline away from his home, as he was being yelled at in question. A quick shrug was made, as he replied, before he went on to point up towards the Pink Palace."I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Come on! Let's get going! We don't want to waste time today, Jonesy." Wybie gave a nervous laugh, and began leading the way, not wanting to get sidetracked with questions. "No ide- . . ." Coraline was dumbfounded at the moment. _'I have no idea what your talking about.'_ Then why was Wybie pushing her way from the Pink Palace apartments? Before she was able to speak out to protest, he had declared for them to move on, and went walking ahead himself. Coraline turned back to look down upon the Pink Palace apartments. She didn't see anything suspicious.

Sighing a tad and shrugging her shoulders, she turned from the apartments and followed Wybie, walking a few feet behind him. Wybie just didn't want his grandmother getting too curious or cautious about what he'd said about going over to the Pink Palace. Sure, Coraline and Wybie had gotten things settled down with the grandmother about the little door and the grandmother's twin sister, but Wybie could tell that his grandmother wasn't entirely sure that the games were over with. He would have called her crazy, and told her there was nothing to worry about - remembering that he helped smash the mechanical hand and toss it along with the key into the well, but he didn't want his grandmother thinking that he couldn't trust her anymore. Rather, that he wouldn't listen to her warnings from then on, because he would have been over confident about doing things himself.

That would never happen. One thing that will never change about Wybie, besides the fact he loves to explore and do mildly dangerous things, he was still pretty much a scaredy cat. Which, gave him enough reason to want to get away from his home so that his grandmother couldn't put two and two together and keep him from going that night. Coraline lowered her head to look at the ground she walked on below. She was sure that Wybie wasn't acting any less stranger today. He's almost always like this. Almost kind of like her, in a way. Thinking of that, she wouldn't get too into the situation of her mind, but only just think of it from the back of her mind. Wybie was smart and funny, and wasn't all that much of a scardy cat.

Well, he did save Coraline from the hand that was almost about to kill her, and she did save Wybie from the same hand that almost dropped him down the mile-long well. And together, they both managed to trap the menacing mechanical hand down the well, and closed the exit out on it forever. They definitely needed each other at the time, and Coraline was greatful that Wybie had come just the the right moment to help her. Lifting her head, she smiled looking at Wybie. She had to admit, what would she do without the guy? Wybie let his hands remain at his sides, gloved as they always were, and he only stopped to turn and make sure that Coraline was coming along. "Come on, Caroline." He said, saying her name wrong as he always did. "The sun never stops in one place for long."

She noticed as he had turned to her, and procliamed of her to hurry, only to pronounce her name wrong. AGAIN. Coraline hated it when someone, especially a friend, would pronounce a name wrong. Come on! You people switch the a, to an o. Is it really that hard to pronounce?! Fustrated, Coraline spoke out. "Wybie! It's COR-aline! COR-aline! Get it?" She shook her head side to side, letting out a fustraighted sigh. Looking back up to Wybie, Coraline quickened her footing, walking faster until now she was walking in front of him, and he was now behind.

It was almost as if he had no idea what Coraline was yelling at him for, or rather, he'd completely ignored the yelling, because Wybie simply smiled and followed the blue haired girl as she continued on her way, happy at least for the fact she'd no longer questioned him about the homes. There wasn't anything bad happening, more than the fact that Wybie was less than confident he would be able to continue doing the things he liked to do if a certain grandparent found out.

Coraline turned back to Wybie, proclaiming herself. ". . . Come on, Wybie. The sun never stops in one place for long . . ." Wybie could clearly hear the confusion with a mixture of anger and a bit of sadness in Coraline's voice. Hearing his own words told back to him, yet in a sadder tone, Wybie somewhat questioned whether or not Coraline had taken him seriously, or if she was just now mocking him. She didn't mean to yell at him. It was only a small mis-pronounciation. Nothing to worry about, and nothing to yell about. After a few more feet of walking, Coraline slowed her fast walk to a quick pace, then to a walk, then stopping. She turned to Wybie. He caught up, slightly running, and then slowed to a walk just in time for her to come to a stop and turn to him. This motion was so sudden to Wybie it made him jump back once and become still. Before Coraline spoke, "I'm sorry . . I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Wybie had looked around, cautiously, unsure of what had just happened. Once Coraline apologized, Wybie smiled again, and eased up, getting a more relaxed posture out of himself before wandering forward casually, his arms swings slightly at his side. "That's alright, Jonesy. I'm used to it. Got an idea this time!" He stopped, spinning around, but continued walking - just backwards. "Hey, hey! Since it's misty, let's play a game instead. Outside, where we'd have more room and cover to play."

"Huh? A game? What kind of game?" Coraline asked, her original frown of sadness and apology turned into a smirk of confidence and interest. In the back of her mind, she was happy that Wybie had forgiven her for her outburst without any kind of explanation or continuous forgivness. However, in the front of her mind, she was now interested. A game. Coraline liked games, and usually, they were almost any kind. Walking ahead, following the backwards walking Wybie, she continued to show her curiousness.

"A game of Tag? What do you have in mind?" Question after question! Coraline blamed herself for being so curious, attentive, and so full of questions. Sometimes she thought if now she was the one annoying Wybie, than he usually annoying her. Her left eyebrow raised, impatiently waiting for his answer of choice. Still walking backwards, to continue the conversation- stumbling once or twice, Wybie nodded his head. "Yeah! A game. A hiding game." Coraline watched as Wybie continued to walk backwards. He was still talking to her, but he kept his eyes on her, not on the ground, or possibly, he was not even thinking of what he could run into or fall into. She actually felt a little concerned for him. If he fell and go hurt, or something related to the matter, she wouldn't know what to do. If the damage was bad, like if he had sprung an ankle or hit his head, she supposed she would care for him, but what else would she do?

Worry grew upon her at the thought. He looked around at the mist, stumbling back once more. This time, he nearly fell on his back, but successfully rolled into a stand again, and then continued as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Suddenly, seeing him fall backwards onto his back, she gasped and reached forward as to catch him, but watching him simply roll back onto his own two feet stunned her. She pulled back on herself, and continued walking; sighing in relief as she did. "With this mist, it should be loads of fun!"

Wybie enjoyed stalking, hiding, sneaking around. He may not have been the best at it, but it was something he liked to do. Especially when the other person wasn't aware of him being there, much like the very first time he and Coraline met, and he scared her by bringing a sudden roar out of his bike from the top of the hill. Coraline looked down to the ground. She lifted her head, having the perfect Hiding Game for them. "Hide and Seek?" She suggested.

"Well, Hide and seek sounds fu-" As soon as Coraline mentioned Hide and Seek, Wybie's hands went into the air and he stopped walking, almost as if he'd wanted to stop the conversation right there. Coraline was about to proclaim her opinion to the game 'Hide and Seek,' when she had seen both Wybie's hands raise straight up into the air. She didn't know what he was signaling, or what he was trying to demonstrate or show, but this sudden act from him made Coraline stop talking instantly and freeze in her steps.

A grin on his face, he quickly agreed. "Great idea. Hide and Seek. Let's play that." Wybie ran forward this time, closing the short distance between them and ended up next to Coraline again, just to spin around and walk the direction she was walking. "Glad you thought of it." She saw Wybie run to her and beside her once again. When he did, she continued walking, now beside him. "U-Uhh, yeah, it sounds great!" The mist hadn't gathered quite yet, so there wasn't much point of using that as a cover until it had become more than just scattered clouds on the ground.

He and Coraline were continuing their walk up higher and higher up the hill. As they walked, she had realized that they both here getting close to the area of the well. Just thinking of the well made her feel unconfortable. Whatever happened to the mechanical hand? Was it still down there? Was it even alive? She knew that they both knew it was destroyed into pieces, but that didn't ease her thoughts any less. Coraline had chills up her spine from thinking about the outcome of the hand. Wybie paused to look around, only then realizing how far away from the homes they'd gotten.

He immediately recognized this place to be very close to the well, and after he'd come to accept that, he turned to the side, just enough so that he could look in the direction of the well. A very blank, but curious expression sat on Wybie's face, and he could feel exactly what Coraline was so worried about now. With all this mist rising, it did seem a little creepy. Looking away from the direction of where the well would be, Coraline kept her eyes on Wybie, trying to think of him or something non related to the well, or the hand. "Maybe we should play Hide and Seek somewhere farther from here. It sounds like a good idea, well . . To me." Coraline had said hesitantly.

The boy swallowed, making a gulping sound, before he backed up and nervously laughed to Coraline. "Eheh . . Yeah. Maybe we should play back towards the Pink Palace, right?" Wybie admitted. The sudden feeling of almost having fallen into that well, of having to fight off that little mechanical hand. For a kid, that was a pretty big adventure all on its own. He didn't need to have experienced everything Coraline had experienced just to know what a terror it must have been for her, having to deal with the rest of where that mechanical hand came from. Ignoring the well now, Wybie passed Coraline and motioned for her to come with him. "Come on, then. There are better places anyway." When he said this, his former confidence had returned, sure that he knew what he was doing this time. If anything, he felt sorry for Coraline, and he was determined to take her mind off of it now, but making her have the best time today.

". . Right, we should. Towards the Pink Palace then." Looking upon Wybie, she could almost sense that he too was feeling the anxiety and nervousness that she felt as well. Seeing Wybie's movement, gesture, and comment to lead them both away from the area of the well, Coraline nodded her head, agreeing to the idea without hesitance or words. She took a few quick steps to Wybie until she was beside him once again, and they both began to head in the opposite direction of the well. Just the thought of the well and the mechanical hand no doubt made both children feel unconfortable. From what Coraline had experienced of what she had witnessed and lived through behind that small door, she had seemed to promise herself to never return to that well unless she had a good reason too. And now, over a game of Hide and Seek, wasn't a good enough reason for her or Wybie to return; and they both knew that.

As they continued on walking, Coraline turned her head to look back into the well's direction. She couldn't help but feel unsure and unsafe. Like, if someone, or something, was watching them both. Getting another chill down her spine, she quickly turned her head away from the direction and back forward to the road ahead. Now thinking, Coraline knew that Wybie had not experienced what she had experience, but she guessed that he was pretty shocked when he had come upon that hand. Of couse, he didn't believe her of the 'Other World' at the time, but she now knew that he did, and so does his grandmother, amazingly. The memory of what happened at the well was enough to have dimmed the highlight of the day, but nothing could lower Wybie's excitement for that night. He decided not to mention it yet, even if it was to remind Coraline.

In the back of his head, he maybe thought that inviting him was an accident, just as he'd come to accept Coraline's random hug as. A spur of the moment kind of accident. Thinking this over, Wybie's head tilted to the side. Snapping out of her thoughts, she had noticed that they were now a good half a mile away from the well, and how the fog of the land rose, and now half of their bodies were hidden by fog. Now sounded like a really good idea to start that game of 'Hide and Seek' they talked about earlier. "Hey Wybie! Wanna play Hide and Seek now??"

Stirred back by the question, Wybie looked over his shoulder at Coraline, and nodded once. "Yeah, great." A smile on his face, the young boy looked back over the yard towards the Pink Palace. From there, the mist had begun to get high enough, that it was a little harder to tell where the yard of the Pink Palace began and ended even."This is a _great_ time to play." He agreed, more to himself, now thinking over the possibilities of where he could hide, and perhaps go further into the game by scaring Coraline. Ah, the fun that would ensue. Wybie straightened up, back on his feet and turned to Coraline. "Alright. I'm going to go hide. You.. stay here if you want." He gave a shrugging motion, and then darted off in the other direction, so disappearing into the rising fog.

As Wybie had sprinted off into an opposite direction than the one that he and Coraline were walking in, she reached out her hand after him. "Wybie! Wait! Uhhh . ." Seeing as he did not stop, nor look back to her, she lowered her hand in failure to obtain his attention. Coraline had no reason to call for it, but just the question of wanting to know _when_ and _how_ she was exactly going to find him. "Ohh boy . . ." Looking to her left, and then to her right, she was thinking of how she should start this game. Remembering her own way of playing back at her old town with her old friends, she nodded her head with a confident smile. Coraline lifted both her arms, and placed both her hands upon her eyes, staring up the count. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . ."

Coraline would continue counting until she was up to ten. Slow though, so Wybie could have a good amount of time to hide from her. She had to admit, she was nervous, and excited. Coraline hadn't played a game like this with anyone for a long time. And, with someone like Wybie, this game would even become more interesting by the minute of the thought."Ten! Ready or not _Wybourne_, here I come!" Finishing up the count and declaring of her oncoming arrival, Coraline dashed in the direction she had seen Wybie run off to at the beginning of the game. "I'm gonna get you!"

Somewhat cheating, Wybie had run all the way back to his home, grabbing his mask as he'd done so. Clever thoughts brewing in his head, Wybie put the mask on his head, and pulled it down over his face. He wheeled the bike up back over the hill, so that it didn't make much noise. With this, he could see through some of the mist, his own little aid. Sure it may not have been fair, but they never made any rules for this game before they begun, so he didn't see anything wrong with it now.

Pulling up close to where they'd started the game, Wybie let his bike rest there, so that he could wander around and try to find Coraline as she ventured on and on in the growing, thickening mist. Wybie was very quiet, mostly unheard, though he couldn't help but make noise when stepping on sticks and twigs, leaves, and grass.

For the time Coraline had spent searching for Wybie, surprisingly, she had not found him anywhere, nor had heard a sound from him. Occasionally, she had heard some rustling in the bushes. But when examined, it was meerly an animal or the wind. The fog was gravely thick now, and a little amount of fear grew upon Coraline during her search. "Wyyyybbbiiieee! Wyyyyybbbbbiiiieee! Come out, come out, wherever you are Wybie!" Hearing no response, Coraline felt as though she had lost track of Wybie and his direction. Maybe she was lost. Or maybe he was just playing with her. She didn't know. Sighing, and shivering from the slight cold, she continued on.

He changed the lens, his view changing with each click and turn of the tri turret lens attached to the front of his mask. Wybie stopped as he'd heard his name being called. It sounded further away. Had Coraline wandered that far away from the Pink Palace yard? It took him a moment, but he realized as he'd turned in the direction that he heard Coraline's voice coming from, that she'd gone back the way towards the well. She probably didn't mean to, it was so misty after all- who would have been able to tell. Wybie snuck around, figuring that she probably didn't get as far as the well after all, just headed that way, right? He kept low until he could finally see the blue haired girl, just beyond a few trees. There he stayed, hidden, so as to continue the game as it was meant to be played. And there he stayed silent.

"Wybourne? Where ARE you?? . . The mist is getting thicker. Ugh! I'll never find him at this rate." Worried, annoyed, and fustrated, Coraline did not realize that she had wandered from the boundaries of the Pink Palace and back into the surrounding area of the well. She continued walking forward, not even considering stopping in one area to look for him. Either she saw him, or she didn't. This forest area was a big, creepy place; and it would dreadfully frighten Coraline if she had turned out to be lost by herself in this forest. Millions of things are in here, which means millions of things can happen. She wanted to continue to play, but after over forty minutes of searching for Wybie, she grew tired of this game. Even so, she knew this whole thing wouldn't end until one found the other, so, she didn't stop to complain.

Wybie followed Coraline the entire time, a grin on his face - Hidden under the painted mask, as he snuck from one place to the next. He had surpassed the game of normal 'Hide and Seek'. Perhaps he was taking the game to a more literal version, by Hiding from Coraline, and Seeking to scare her. And he loved to scare Coraline. Well, he liked being able to scare anyone, really. It was something any boy could pick up on and enjoy, but since Wybie was usually alone, and Coraline just happened to be around his age, she was most suited to be scared - So decided Wybie once he'd met her.

"Wybie! Come on! Stop messing around! Come out already!" Letting out a sigh of anger, Coraline stomped forward in her direction. The sounds of her feet stepping on the cold wet ground made her obvious to where she was in the game. Coraline didn't care. She continued this walk until she had heard her right foot step on the ground with a thump, but this time, the sound was hollow and bare. Coraline stopped walking, and took two steps back. "What the . . ?" Unsure and unsafe as she felt, she reached out her hand and moved it left and right, moving the mist away. She bent downward, moving aside the mud that covered the area. There, almost under her was the well.

A sudden shot of terror rose throughout her body. She jumped back, screaming. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" She grabbed onto her chest, looking down upon it. Beathing heavily, she tried to calm herself down, not knowing where that sudden scare came from. Wybie snuck up very close behind her, few feet away, but stopped when he heard her scream. He'd not taken his eyes off her the entire time, yet still hadn't even realized that she'd come to stand directly on the well. Wybie looked downward, looking at the well, and then followed up by looking back at Coraline.

"C-Come on, Coraline. Why are you so scared? H-Heheh, there's nothing there anymore. You just happened to stumble upon it again. No worries, j-just, turn around, and leave . ." Coraline assured herself. Closing her eyes, Coraline swiftly turned her body away from the well, and took slow, hesitant steps away. As she walked away from the well, she felt as if something was pulling her soul, the inside of her to walk back to it. She couldn't explain what this feeling was, but she didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

Terrified at rising thoughts, Coraline shot off into a run, running as fast and far away from the well as she could possibly go off to. Still, and very silent, Wybie merely watched as Coraline backed away from the well and then took off back towards the Pink Palace. Wybie followed, this time planning on scaring her himself. Running for a good minute or so, she stopped running, only to find herself at the top of a hill looking down upon the Pink Palace Apartments once again. Breathing heavily and almost shaking, Coraline looked to her left, to her right, back to the entrance of the forest, and forwards again, looking for Wybie. Where was he? What happened to him? Was he alright? Maybe he was looking for her . . Or maybe he saw the whole thing.

Coraline continued to stand alone on the top of the hill for the next passing minutes. She stared down upon the Pink Palace Apartments; her heavy breathing slowing down to nothing but a soft breath. Her scared expression softened on her face, until she had only shown an expression of slight concern. Even so, her body still shook almost uncontrollably from the frightful sight and experience she had of the well. She tried to calm herself with thoughts of happiness, but that didn't work. She also tried to calm herself with a little tune of a song, but that didn't seem to help either. The flashback of what she had just seen and felt, and the thought of where Wybie was and what he was doing worried her.

Coraline continued to stand alone on the top of the hill. She stared down upon the Pink Palace Apartments; her heavy breathing slowing down to nothing but a soft breath. Her scared expression softened on her face, until she had only shown an expression of slight concern. Even so, her body still shook almost uncontrollably from the frightful sight and experience she had of the well. She tried to calm herself with thoughts of happiness, but that didn't work. She also tried to calm herself with a little tune of a song, but that didn't seem to help either. The flashback of what she had just seen and felt, and the thought of where Wybie was and what he was doing terrified her.

"Wybie . . Wybie . . . Where are you, Wybie . . . ?" She couldn't help but repeat his name in fear, but it was spoken in a soft, low voice, almost in the softest whisper that couldn't be heard by other than herself. He was possibly the only one closest to her, and the only one who could comfort her. She wanted him with her, for some apparent reason that she couldn't deny. However, he wasn't here, and she wasn't there. It was no use.

Closing her eyes and lowering her head in a depressed state, Coraline wished that she had never come upon that well again. She could have swore she felt something pulling her back to the well. And . . What if that something . . Was that mechanical hand? Pulling her soul to the well to release it and free the Beldum once again? The thought made her sick. She was not paying attention to her surroundings, which caused her this unfortunate event. As Coraline reached the top of the hill, mist rising and falling every other way, Wybie came up the other side, slightly rising out of the mist, himself.

It played out perfectly. As Wybie stood up behind Coraline, the mist trailed off his coat, off his hand as it rose to turn the side handle for the lens on the mask. The lens switched over, catching Coraline easily into Wybie's view. In seconds, gloved hands passed by Coraline's head, as Wybie had stepped up closer behind her - Silently, and gently covered her eyes. A few seconds after leaving thought, Coraline lifted her head and opened her eyes, only to see two hands cover her eyes in darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Coraline screamed from the top of her lungs, which to her, could have been considered as the loudest she had ever screamed before in her life. For a moment, a horrifying thought ran through Coraline's mind. What if this was the Beldum, trying to grab a hold of her eyes to sew buttons in them to make her live in the Other World. Scared out of her mind, she raised her hands up to her eyes, grabbing the hands that covered her eyes, and forcing them off of her. She turned to face the one who had scared her so suddenly, only to trip over her feet and fall on her bottom. Shaking, she raised her head, only to see Wybie standing above her with an unexplained expression on her face. Tears formed in Coraline's eyes, looking up upon Wybie. ". . . W-Wybie . . . ."

It would have been so perfect, the moment was just right, the fog rising just like in some horror movie, and Coraline was so unsuspecting. Maybe too unsuspecting of what was to come, that when she screamed and pulled away from Wybie's hands, only to fall onto the ground, that Wybie even seemed a little scared.

A loud ringing shot through his ears, having been so close to her when she screamed, he seemed a bit at a daze. Wybie obviously recovered faster than Coraline, because she'd begun tearing up when she looked at him. Wybie shook his head - His attempt of shaking out the sound in his ears, still ringing from that incredibly loud scream. Wybie, out of concern for Coraline, pulled the mask up and let it rest on his head and to reveal his face again. One hand came up to cover his ear, resting against the side of his head as he winced when questioning her. His expression was purely one of worry, as if something had happened that he supposed not even Coraline knew about. "Are you okay, Jonesy?"

Coraline, from shock of being scared, closed her eyes slowly, and lowered her head downwards. A single tear ran down her face from her left eye, from the tears she desperately tried to hold back. She thought of what she had seen through her mind. The Other Mother. Getting a hold of HER eyes. TAKING Her. KEEPING Her. FOREVER. No!

Well, it's what she had thought. Coraline had thought that the Beldum had come back to get her. She didn't know how she had come back, and she didn't think about it. She shook her head side to side, throwing the thought away. The boy took the mask off, finally, ignoring the ringing, and took a step forward to kneel down in front of his friend. The mask scrapped the ground as Wybie set it down and placed a hand on Coraline's shoulder. "That wasn't.. too scary, was it? I mean.. I didn't think I could- Jonesy I'm really sorry, are you okay? You're not mad are you?"

Slowly, she raised both of her arms once again, rubbing her eyes of the watery tears occupying her. She opened them, and saw Wybie. This time, he wasn't wearing the mask that he had worn when she scared her. He was in front of her on his knee, without his mask hiding his face, and his hand softly upon her shoulder. Seeing Wybie there, infront of her, with his worried expression, and not the Beldum like she had thought, was a sight to behold.

". . W-Wybie . . ." Coraline was at a loss for words. The emotions of shock, the worry, the fustration, and the sadness that grew upon her over the slow seconds that passed by them both. Coraline closed her mouth, and opened it seconds later, as if to express words to Wybie, nothing was spoken. She heard Wybie's words of apology, and understood. She wanted to say that she forgave him, but as before, she was unable to say anything at all. Suddenly.

"WYBIE!" Without warning, Coraline shot up from her sitten state, and wrapped her arms around Wybie in another embrace, similar to the one she had given him yesterday. Except this time, the embrace was tight, and it was an embrace for comfort and safety. Although she could not speak clearly, Coraline forced herself to do so by her command. "I-I forgive you, Wybie. It's, alright. I'm not mad. I-I'm just . . Glad that it's you . . . Not . ._her_."  
Startled by the embrace, Wybie nearly fell backwards, but luckily caught his balance. He couldn't find anything else to say to comfort her, so instead he nervously moved a hand to pat her back. Wybie found himself somewhat confused in this situation. Not only was Coraline so easily scared, but she'd found a reason to go to _Wybie_ of all people for comfort. The last time she tried to confide her secret with him, he called her crazy, and she ended up throwing her boots at him. He'd always pictured Coraline to be the braver kid, despite his hobbies and games that he preferred to play, which made him seem a little more daring.

In the back of her mind, Coraline thought that Wybie didn't understand, and she didn't expect him too. He didn't know about the Other World or the Beldum. How would he understand? He probably thought she was crazy. She sniffled, trying not to cry, still hugging Wybie. She knew that Wybie was only trying to be fun, and was just trying to bring a little hapiness around, but it just didn't seem to be what it was supposed to be . .

Even so, Coraline had a feeling that Wybie did care. He probably didn't care or have a thought that she was scared about what had happened before, whether or not it was because of him, her frightful thoughts, or both combined. Even so, Coraline knew that Wybie just cared that she was scared. She didn't expect any kind of sympathy of words or actions from him, but she didn't even expect feeling a hand place itself up against her back, and pat her back repeatably a few times. Wybie's action of comfort. It wasn't an extreme measure, but Coraline thought it was perfect. She felt safe. Smiling softly, her embrace had lost it's tightness, and the stress of the moment lightened.

Finally, to help brighten the moment up, Wybie pulled himself away from Coraline and got to his feet, pulling Coraline up along with him. He took her hand in his, and began walking back towards the Pink Palace, where he knew she'd feel a little safer. He didn't say anything for once, even though he'd wanted to talk, because he knew the moment didn't call for immediate conversation.

Before Coraline could say anything to Wybie, she felt herself being pulled up to her standing position with Wybie. She watched in silence as Wybie had taken her own hand into his, and began to lead her in the direction of the Pink Palace; where she was originally running in that direction, and didn't know it. Walking, Coraline lowered her head downward to look down upon the ground. She thought about what a coward she may be. Well, right now, she was a huge example of a coward. She didn't act like this when she was in the 'Other World'.

Maybe . . It was not because she wasn't a coward in the 'Other World', but because she was one out. The trama she had recieved from her experience must have heightened her senses and emotions, giving her more feel and understanding to things. She was so much braver before. Coraline's hand tightened upon Wybie's softly. This sudden show of hidden emotions made her a bit angered at herself. She decided that she was going to try to be braver as she once was. For her, and Wybie.

Leading Coraline, Wybie stopped by his bike, almost hidden in the mist when it lay on its side. He let go of Coraline's hand, and picked the bike up, finally turning to talk to her again. Her train of thought suddenly crashed when she had felt her hand becomeunoccupied and empty. Looking to her hand, Wybie's hand was there no longer. Now looking up, she watched as he walked on ahead to his bike that lay on it's side in the mist. As she watched, she realized that he didn't speak to her when they walked for these minutes.

What was wrong? Was he mad at her? Was he thinking of something? Coraline didn't know, but she wanted to ask. "Come on. I'll let you ride this once. It's really fun, I promise." Wybie told Coraline. He had set his mask back on top of his head, but did not pull it back down on his face yet. He mostly used it as a riding helmet when he was on his bike. The boy pat the seat on the bike, letting Coraline use it instead, if she was up to doing it. Seeing him pick up his bike, pat the seat, and talk to her of riding the form of transportation, Coraline smiled a slight bit of nervousness. Ohhh . . His bike.

Now, this bike didn't look like the most sturdiest or safest bike in the world, but she was sure that it was the only one here; or even in the area. Coraline walked over to Wybie, and thought. Well, Wybie was offering to let Coraline ride the bike, and that never happened before. She didn't want to dissapoint him by saying no to his offer. So, with a small, confident smile, Coraline nodded her head in response. She walked up to the bike. As Coraline accepted the offer, taking his bike, and jumping on to sit, Wybie smiled in satisfaction. She placed her hands ontop of the handlebars. She then reached one leg over to the opposite side of the bike, and sat upon the seat. She chuckled softly. She hadn't rose a bike in . . Forever.

"It's fun? Okay . . I trust you." Kicking up the bike, Coraline began to ride. She didn't go fast, actually. She couldn't. She didn't want to leave Wybie behind and lose him, and she didn't want to go as fast as to hurt herself. He waited as she began to pedal, soon walking after her and then stepping into a slow run to keep up with her slow pedaling motion. At least Coraline knew how to ride. Wybie would have been highly disappointed if she had turned to him and said she couldn't ride a bike. He noticed she hadn't used the motor, which was a good thing. First off, he didn't want her hurting herself by going to fast, especially after her little crying session only moments before. Now that she seemed happier, Wybie portrayed that image too. Riding almost side by side, Coraline turned to Wybie with a smile. "Thanks Wybie."

Coraline looked up to the sky above for a moment. The sun was in the middle of the sky, which ment that it was possibly around 1:00 - 2:00 pm. Had they really been out that long already? Wow. She wanted to know the time, so that she would know when she and Wybie were able to go back to her home. She didn't forget her invitation to him about dinner. She actually wanted him to come. She could show him around the house, and she could relieve her grandmother of him; give her a break, y'know? And other things they could do together. Coraline was always alone in the house, so this would be was nothing to be a cowards in _that_ house.

They ended up, close enough to side by side to carry on a conversation for the way back. Coraline thanked him, and he turned his head to look at her, before looking back at the Pink Palace which was now in view. "No problem, Jonesy." To keep Coraline from having to continue with apologizes or thank you's, Wybie continued the conversation by adding another subject for her to think about. Something maybe they could actually have fun talking about.

As they continued riding towards the Pink Palace, from her thoughts of what was to come, Coraline turned to Wybie. "You . . Are coming over for dinner tonight, right Wybie?" She just wanted to confirm. If he wasn't coming, then her whole night would be runied. She wouldn't want that. It wouldn't be any fun without him; that's why she asked. Wybie nearly stumbled but straightened up, and gave a definite nod in reply. "Of course!" He'd answered, excitement ready to boil up again within him. It would be his first official meal at the Pink Palace, being that the only other time he was _inside_ of the Apartment was when Coraline dragged him in there when looking for the doll. "Who's cooking tonight?" He asked. "Not your dad, right?" He continued, jokingly. Wybie had heard about Coraline's father making most of the meals, and it not ending out so well.

"Psssh, No!" Coraline exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Wybie with a cocky smile upon her face. Laughing at Wybie's comment, Coraline shook her head side to side in laughter, only to look at the road ahead of her once again to be sure where in fact she was riding herself off to. She wouldn't want to be in an accident, now would she? Turning her gaze from the road slightly to Wybie beside her, she replied."_NO_ Wybie. My dad is NOT cooking. I told him not to. My mom is, thank God. I don't know what she's making though. Let's hope it's not as bad! Heheheh, I wouldn't want you to die because of me!" Coraline exclaimed once again, this time making a joke herself.

Coraline hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. Well, he did say that he had asked permission from his grandmother to come over for dinner, but, she was sure that it wouldn't let the worries of his grandmother's mind leave her. The only time that Wybie was ever in the Pink Palace was when she had pulled him in and declared of the Other World, and was told she was crazy. Even so, the rememberance of her throwing her boots at him as she did made her chuckle, even if he didn't understand at the time. But, Coraline was assured, and with him, nothing bad was going to happen to him tonight. Coraline promised herself.

It was only a matter of minutes before they'd entered the main portion of the Pink Palace yard, coming up right in front of the Apartment. Coraline knew that she and Wybie were now heading back to the Pink Palace, which was not far, and actually, was now in their oncoming view. Wybie slowed to a stop, catching his breath. Now in front of the Pink Palace, Coraline witnessed as poor Wybie seemed tired from his fast pace of a run. She felt bad. Maybe she could have rode his bike a little slower.

He may not have been running very fast, going pretty slow so that he and Coraline were at the same pace, but running all the way back still took a little out of him. By the time he'd stopped running and was merely standing around, walking slowly back and forth in front of the front porch, Wybie seemed fine. He turned, pivoting on one foot, before landing back on two just to face Coraline as she'd come in on his bike. "We're here!" He announced, raising his hands to the side to gesture to the house, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Wybie was in more of his more humorous moods, for obvious reasons.

Cautiously, she got off of his bike, only to be surprised at Wybie's sudden proclamation that they had arrived to the Pink Palace now, which was clearly noticeable. Wybie walked backwards as Coraline descended from the bike, almost as if he had been losing his balance, but walked forward again just as easily. The boy wandered over to his bike, set it up to stand with the support prop against the ground next to the back wheel. He studied it, kneeling down and giving the bike a good look over. It wasn't that he'd assumed Coraline would damage it, just by riding it, but instead he'd been treating his bike poorly that day and so he decided that he needed to give it a quick look over before it got dark.

When it was time for him to go home, later that night, he wouldn't be able to see to check up on how capable the bike would be to support him and use the motor- his favorite function, what he personally added to the bike. Above most things he did, Wybie was a very resourceful creative kid, always getting his hands into something different. He made his mask, and he fixed up his bike, just the way he liked them. Laughing from his sudden outburst, Coraline laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Hahahaha! Ohh yeah Wybie, we're here alright! What, you didn't notice?" Walking over to Wybie's side, Coralike lifted her arm, only to give a slight, but not hard punch on Wybie's shoulder. "You silly thing!"

Getting up from that position, Wybie stepped back a few times and wiped his gloves on his coat, looking down as the dust and dirt fell off and to the ground at his feet. He couldn't help but laugh a little when Coraline had crossed over to him and lightly punch his arm, laughing about what he'd said only a second before. Wybie turned towards her, and lifted his other hand to place over where he'd been hit, making it seem as if he'd still felt that. His laugh was nervous, but he agreed, giving a rather odd way of answering. "Yeah . . silly." Wybie tilted his head to the side, pulling off his mask now. It hadn't been on his face, but still, he didn't need it on his head now either. He set it on the ground, next to his bike, where he could see. Around this area, the fog had slowly begun to drift away, so he could see the ground and where he'd placed his mask down.

The boy, looking back up at Coraline, finally offered another relaxed smile- somewhat like that of the '_Other_' Wybie, that he was told about from Coraline's 'Other' World', where he couldn't talk. Suddenly, Coraline had gotten an idea in her head. Well, it wasn't time for dinner yet, but it sounded like a good idea to her if Wybie could enter the home now, so it's early, so Coraline could give him a tour of the house. It only sounds right. Since now Wybie may have the possibility to come to her house and enter and leave as he pleases, it only seemed right to let him know where everything was, in case he came looking for her or for something. The decided. He was coming in wether he liked it or not!

"Come on Wybie! Let's go in the house. I wanna give you a tour!" Without letting him say a word, Coraline took his hand into hers, and began leading him up the main stairway to the doors that led to the inside of the house. Though he'd calmed himself down, his expression sank into one of alert and confusion when Coraline all of a sudden reached for his hand- much like he'd reached for hers, and pulled him up with her into the apartment building. As much as he'd wanted to come in, as his curiosity drew him to want to go in, Wybie was still somewhat hesitant.

"Let's go." Coraline took a key from her pocket, and took it out, unlocking the door, and opening it. As soon as they'd gotten to the doorway, and Coraline had opened the door, Wybie stood there silently. Letting to of his hand, Coraline entered first. He saw Coraline move to go inside, and as he'd started to say something about maybe going to do something else first, he found himself going in anyway, when Coraline stood there waiting for him, so that she could close the door behind him. Closing the door behind her when Wybie entered, she said. "Welcome to my house. Officially."

A sigh escaped him, now trapped in the place he'd really wanted to be, with the one person he really liked being with. Perhaps being trapped here as a guest wasn't so bad, he just couldn't escape the feeling in his gut about what could happen. Wybie, ignoring his feelings, acted as if he were excited about being inside, though it was only too apparent how nervous this place made him feel. "Haha . . Yeah . . Officially . . In the Pink Palace.." Another nervous laugh as he looked around, and slowly advanced forward into the home with Coraline by his side.

**[[OC - Okay! Done with this! ^^ Don't worry guys! Their day is not over yet! Chapter 3 will be uploaded as soon as possible! Please Review! (NO FLAMES Please!) Should we continue??]]**


End file.
